


Little or Big

by minmochi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Child Choi Youngjae, Choi Youngjae-centric, Little! Youngjae, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Kink, Shy Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmochi/pseuds/minmochi
Summary: little youngjae one-shots!!REQUESTS OPEN!!





	1. warm milk

He never did mean for it to happen, it was an accident, that sortof happened because he may or may not have actually listened when his eomma spoke to him. He had been in Little Space since he woke up, his paci halfway out of his mouth with drool following along down the side of his cheek and his favorite teddy on the floor.

He was now sitting in the kitchen, his heels against his bum with his shins on the chair where his bum would be placed as he played with his paints and crafts. A way Jinyoung had found to keep the boy entertained when he was busy around the house, recording, or wwhatever it was he had to do. Either way, he made sure --evwn sometimes at extreme lengths-- that Youngjae was occupied and distracted.

However, Youngjae was just trying to get the blue paint, not seeing how he had left the purple paint tube open while he attempted to reach the table for the blue paint tube not wanting to get up seeing as how comfy he felt.

So, as he went to reach across the table for the blue paint he felt something wet and cold touch his arm and sleeve. He looked down now distracted by the mess he made, seeing the pirple paint squeezed out onto the table and his elbow along with the painting  --the painting he had been working so hard on for Jinyoung--.

His bottom lip begin to quiver, shaking head refusing for himself to over react.

The pacifier that had currently been keeping him silent had fallen, fallen in the paint that had spilled, and his bottom lip kept quivering feeling worried scared and panicked.

He quickly got up and made his way around the kitchen, forgetting how his hands were also covered in paint, and grabbed some tissues. He was going to at least try and make it better.

That ,however, backfired as it just made the mess worse. Paint spreading and not even trying to cooperate.

"N-nono n-no c-clean!" He tried to encourage himself, his panic rising when he heard the footsteps come closer.

In a panic, he quickly grabbed more papers and put them ontop of the paint covered table, trying to hide his mess.

"Baby are you hungry?" Jinyoung asked walking into the kitchen, he didnt notice the younger right away but saw him sitting a little suspiciously at the table, paint-covered pacifier hanging loosely against his chest --it's connected by a ribbon to his shirt and through the handle of the paci, just in case-- and the mess on the boy himself.

"E-eomma ba-bath!" He cried out, trying not to pout his lips any more than he already was as he reached his arms out and making grabby hands towards the elder.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and walked closer, not expecting the boy to leap up quickly and hug the older, shaking his head.

"Bath!!"

"Alright alright, but after we clean this mess okay? We don't need daddy comming home to a mess" Jinyoung spoke softly as he carried Youngjae upto the bathroom, the boy resting on his hip as he opened the bath. He set him down on the toilet seat, running his bath for him before looking towards the blonde.

Youngjae, obviously knowing what he was gonna ask, smiled brightly before nearly yelling out "blue!".

The older of the two placed the blue bathbomb into the tub, swirling it around a bit.

Drying his hand he moved towards Youngjae and help him stand up, helping him undress and get into the tub.

Youngjae giggled --a sound Jinyoung will never get tired of hearing-- and looked around the tub frantically, searching for his bath toys but found none causing his lips to form a pout;

"E-eo-eomma!" He cired out, the brunette quickly noticed and reached into a blue bucket containing his toys and held it out for Youngjae to grab the toys he wanted this time to joing him in his bath.

\--

Youngjae had forgotten all about the mess he had made during the time of his bath, when Jinyoung had gotten him dressed and when they decided to cuddle. Only now, he was full aware after hearing the others come home.

He was quick to jump off the couch hearing Jaebum walk into the kitchen and instantly call his name. His face flushed in embarresent and fear, he shook his head and tried to run to hide in his room, biting down on his paci and holding onto the end of the sleeves of his oversized hoodie.

" _Youngjae_." Jaebum firmly spoke, catching the Little in his tracks before he could run off, a pout forming on the Little's face and tears began to form.

"Did you forget to do something?" The younger boy turned to face the red head, seeing him with his armscrossed and his lips shut in a straight line while his brow was raised at the arch.

Youngjae lowered his head, rubbing at his eyes a bit before looking uo again when Jaebum spoke -right after letting out a small puff of breath-

"How about we clean it together baby, yeah?" He was shocked when Youngjae shook his head, "why not?" He now held the shaking boy, obviously there was more to it then just paint tubes and papers.

"J-jaejae--b-bad, d-did b-b-bad! S-s-sorry d-da-daddy!"he cried out, his tears forning a weat spot on Jaebum's chest.

He sat down pulling the Little with him and soothed him, getting help from Jinyoung as they both cooed at him that it was okay, he wasn't in trouble, they love him.

Youngjae only shook his head, paci having fallen out before he spoke earlier and his sobs deepened. Mark was quick to walk over after hearing the sobbing sounds, telling the other boys to clean up the mess left by the Little.

"Sweetheart c'mere" Mark spoke softly, Youngjae visibly relaxed as he lifted his head and looked at the eldest with red and puffy eyed, tears still falling as he made grabby hands towards Mark.

"A-appa!" He cried out, being lifted by Mark and held on his hip.

The eldest placed a soft kiss on his forehead --while bouncing him gently--. The younger kept rubbing at his eyes, the two being left alone now as the other duo walked to help the others clean the mess.

"Whats wrong? Speak to me jaejae" he spoke softly, a promising tone in his voice that promised he wouldnt be mad. Youngjae sniffled and kwpt rubbing at his eyes while Mark pushed his hair back off his forehead only to place another soft kiss on it.

"Shh-sh it's okay, you want some warm milk?"

A small nod left the blonde, his cries dying down to small sniffles and coughs as he was now sitting sideways in Mark's lap. Guessing that Jackson must have heard them because he now brought out a sippy cup of warm milk in it.

He smiled softly at Youngjae before handing the bottle to Mark, kissing his head; "no one's mad at you okay? We saw the mess -it was a little hard to remove the dry paint- but its all okay" he promised before standing up and going off for his shower.

Youngjae had given him an eskimo kiss before he left, hugging him aswell and looking back at the sippy cub making grabby hands for it.

"Don't drink it too fast Jaejae" he leaned it down for him to hold -mostly the younger's hands would be holding it over top of Mark's hand- and he watxhed as his eyes closed while he drank, doing as told and taking it slow as not to choke.

Everyone must have gone off to do their own thing, seeing as they were alone now, he noticed the Little had finished his drink and pulled it away from his lips and seeing him doze off sent his heart racing.

"Youngjae-ah," he gently coo'ed, sititng him up to burp him before he could fall asleep, once achkeved and he heard the small noise leave the boy, "nap time?"

He looked at the boy in his lap and his arms and sighed softly before kissing his head and craddling him whike he slept and slipping the Little's pacifier into his mouth.

Warm milk always does the trick.


	2. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS ANGST, COMFORT, HAS RATED 18 PARTS !  
> Some markjin included!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> RATED 18 CONTENT AHEAD SKIP IF YOU WISH!
> 
> (NOTHING IS DONE TO YOUNGJAE PHYSICALLY)

Everyone had been out except Youngjae, Mark and Jinyoung.  The youngest sitting in his room coloring with a smile while bopping along to Seventeen's music.

"Aju nice!"

He sang happily and giggled continuing to color a picture for his appa Mark.

It was one of the many printed pictures for him and he had chosen an otter family to color for the elder, reminding him of how they woulf cuddle on their backs on the couch or when the younger slept.

A smile found it's way to his lips again.

Meanwhile in the room beside him;

"Mark we really shoudln-"

Jinyoung couldnt even finish his sentence, a kiss being stolen by the elder,

"Then we'll have to be quiet huh jinyoungie~" he teased and began kissing his neck again, Jinyoung letting out a moan but quickly covered his mouth using his arm and bit down.

Youngjae luckily couldn't hear it over his music, the music stopping as he got a call from Jackson and he picked up after seeing the picture of him appear.

"Hi baby! Everything okay?"

"Yeah! When are you coming home??" 

"Soon soon, have you eaten yet? They didn't leave you alone did they?"

Youngjae thought for a moment, they techinally didnt leave him alone since he was the one who wanted to go color in his room. Even then one of them would normally go to keep him company. 

Curiousty filled him as he stood up and held the finished drawing for his Appa and thats when he started hesring sounds.

"Appa?" He mumbled

"What was that?"

Youngjae made his way out of his room, forgetting to hang up or take his phone with him and walked towards their room door; the sounds getting louder as he pressed his ear to his door.

He did not like the sounds that were coming out of his room. 

Definitely not when he heard a loud smack and cry come from what he guessed was his eomma.

"EOMMA!!" he cried, pushing the door open and his sobs becomjng louder. He dropped the drawing and rushed over to the bed and what he saw made his crying worse.

Jinyoung on all fours, face in a pillow and his Appa was doing something to him.

Something that scared the youngest.

"APPA STO-STOPP IT YOU-YOU HURT EOMMA NONO!!" he sobbed, getting their attention fully now and a bright red Mark who stopped then smirked and kept going.

"Shh it's okay ju-just ah fuck just see-- eomma is okay-- wai-wait outside jaejae.

Youngjae looked at them wide eyed and backed away falling on his bum and running out destroying the drawing he made on accident but ran to his room, seeing Jackson had hung up so he called the only number he knew by heart.

911.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"Appa is hurting  eomma!! Hit him!!he-help!"

The sobs hurt his throat, his throat felt restricted and it hurt to breath. 

Throwing up he dropped his phone crying as he landed on his knees. The woman on the other line could be heard calling for him to answer and asking if he was okay, teling him they needed his adress but he couldn't speak as he puked up acidic stomach bile again.

He shivered and sobbed, his lower face laying in his vomit while he held his stomach, slowly passing out and not knowing what was going on around him as he blacked out.

The rest of the boys came home, Jinyoung by his side the slowest but he was the first due to being in the room next to him. Kumpimook was next, pushing Jinyoung away seeing the mess he was. He stopped when he saw the vomit and was quick to run into the bathroom to let his own vomit out.

Jaebum had then piled in with Yugyeom and Jaebum pushed Jinyoung -and now mark- away, glaring at the duo as Jackson rubbed Youngjae's back picking him up and getting help from Yugyeom to clean him up in the bathroom and start a bath for him.

"What the fuck?" 

Jinyoung looked down, heavily ashamed, shutting his eyes and continued to fight back his sobs.

The leader crossed his arm, obviously extremely pissed at the two;

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Instead of stopping -hell you shouldnt have even done it to begin with- you kwpt going and ignored him?!"

Mark was about to speak up until Jinyoung spoke;

"I'm sorry, its ju-"

"I'm at blame, I coudlnt control myself and got us all in this mess. Before you tell me yeah, I know I'm an irresponsible shit but hey he's gonna have to learn somehow."

"What the hell mark? He's five for gods sake! Five! Five while in little space!! He's not a twelve year old!"

Yugyeom walked into the room, looking at Jaebum and completely ignoring the duo;

"He woke up hyung,he's clean too."

Jaebum pushed passed and walked into the bathroom, he softened up a bit at the sight;

Jackson and Youngjae were giggling, playing with bathtoys and telling silly stories.

"Feeling any better?"

Jaebum walked over and sat down beside Jackson on the floor infront of the tub and got a nod in response from the boy.

"I told Bambam to get him something to eat and drink for after his bath, poor boy hasn't eaten yet." Jackson said rinsing Youngjae's hair.

This rose even more anger in Jaebum, and youngaje saw it. He reached out and held Jaebum's finger, kissing it and looking at him.

"Daddy don't be mad" he spoke softly with a croaky voice, still having a sore throat from earlier.

-

Mark and Jinyoung were now in a heavy arguement, a fight, something that doesn't happen often

"- well someone wad to busy stickikg their dick in my ass before You gave me time to feed him! You know for a fact how sensitive he is! Especially if he misses nap time, hasn't eaten-"

"Oh for gods sake Jinyoung get over it-"

"How much of a prick can you actually be?"

After that jinyoung left the room, and that's when he saw the drawing of the otters and a messy   
'for Appa   
From JaeJae ♡'

In the corner of the page, it broke his heart seeing it ripped and messy now, he walked back and saw Mark standing there and harshly hit him in the chest with the drawing and glared at him.

"You go talk to him. Now."

Youngjae heard Jinyoung due to being in the living room this time and hid further in his blanket while laying against Yugyeom, the younger kissing his head as he watched Mark slowly make his way over to them.

"Don't" Yugyeom warned, glaring at his hyung then looking back at the tv.

"Youngjae-ah? Baby I'm sorry-"

"Gyeomie can we play ou'side?" 

Yugyeom nodding and picked the boy up, both of them ignoring Mark who tried getting Youngjae's attention. 

Nothing worked,  he did this and now he shattered not only his own heart but Youngjae's too.

He was no longer the boy's Appa, no longer his favorite hyung, no longer in the boy's life.

Upstairs, Yugyeom was helping the boy change into more park appropriate clothes; a beige hoodie and some jeans along with a sunhat and a pair of vans.

"Ready to go?"

With a nod they made their way downstairs, stopping at the door so the younger could slip on his sneakers and they made their way out. 

Leaving a broken Mark on the couch, no one to talk to as he over thought things and tried putting together his own shattered heart.

-  
This was long rip  
A

lso im srry bout mark dont hate me or him pls


	3. A day with Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackson gets stuck with a feverish youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so quickly done before school on the bus on my phone forgive me ;^;
> 
> let me know if theres anything specific you want to happen!! i need ideas !!

"Baby it's lunch time!"

The elder called out, waiting patiently until all he continued to hear was the sounds of the boy's music play in the living room.

He made his way over and turned the volume down now catching his attention. A pout evident through his pacifier, he looked at Jackson and giggled a little getting up and nearly tripping to the kitchen and sat down dropping his pacifier before eating and stuffing his face.

Jackson let out a chuckle, joing the boy he kissed his forehead and tried getting him to slow down.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"Ice cream!" The boy nearly screamed, a light shining in his eyes.

"Y'know we can't, your fever will only get worse if you have something like that."

That's right, the reason they were home alone. Youngjae had been sick lately and his fever was only getting worse.

Not wanting to risk anything their manager decided to let Youngjae stay home.

No one knew of Youngjae so Jackson stayed home with him, refusing to let their little boy stay home alone.

"Pleassseee? I'l be good and and-- please?!"

Dear lord help me; "we'll see okay?"

Youngjae smiled, jumped onto Jackson's lap and coughed into his shoulder.

He tried talking but it left a stinging feling in his throat, emmiting soft sobs to leave him instead.

Jackson, fear filled eyes, looked at him and brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead;

"Throat hurts?" A nod for a repsonse had him get up and walk to the living room and set the boy down on the couch while he fetched the medicine.

-

Youngjae never did get his icecream but he was being fusy and even refusing to take his medicine, scared it will hurt his throat even more due to the medicine flavoring, he hid under his blanket and faced away form Jackson.

"Please baby? I promise it wont hurt"

Youngjae shook his head, closed his eyes tightly and bit down on his pacifier.

Jackson stood up and left the room, calling Jinyoung for help.

"He wont take his medecine"

A sigh was heard on the other line;

_"Have you tri-"_

"Ive tried it all jinyoung."

_"Put him on the phone"_

With a sigh he did so, pulling the blanket off the boy -a loud whine came with it- "baby, Eomma's on the phone"

Forgetting all about his sore throat at the moment, he quickly grabbed the phone and was about to speak a simple 'eomma!' But vould barely get through it when a cough and a stinging throat hit him.

" _See, baby please take your medicine"_

Youngjae rubbed his legt eye with his free hand and nodded, opening his mouth for a shocked Jackson who gave him his medicine and watched him with wide eyes.

_"I have to go now but Eomma loves you! Be good!"_

With that the phone line beeped signalling he hung up and Youngjae layed fown again, drifiting to sleep leaving Jackson to stand there in shock still.

-  
Ppor jackson ripppp


	4. birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somethings//someone//was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really do not like this chapter but oh well i did ehat my headache would allow me to

No one ever knew what to get the boy, normally settling for a dinner and movie night, kisses from each member on the forehead or nose and a happy birthday.

Only, this year's birthday, he didnt see Kumpimook around anywhere and it honestly broke the boy.

"Bammie?" He asked, peeking inside each room, under each surface and badically anywhere he could think of. But to no avail, he found him no where.

Stomping back to the living he caught the attention mostly of Jaebum, who was quick to go to the boy and hug him.

"What's wrong Jaejae?" 

"I can't find Bammie!"

Jaebum's heart broke but played along, "who's bammie?"

The boy looked at the leader, wide eyed and pushed him away and shook his head looking at Yugyeom and Jackson next, they only shook their heads and shrugged.

Youngjae ran out of the house, down the sidewalk crying and bumped into something--someone. 

"Youngjae?"

Youngjae looked up after hearing the soothing voice of Seokjin, a small smile landing on his face as he got pulled up into a hug.

"Tell me what's wrong Youngjae-ah," he spoke soothingly, helping him into the cafe and sat down at a table cuddling the boy, "please?"

"I-i-i. . ." Shaking his head, he looked down sadly, 

"Tell me jaejae, what's got you so upset on your birthday?"

"I cant fi-find bummie"

Seokjin had even been contacted to play along, all of their friends had been. No matter how hard it was.

They knew that had some point it would be believable, belivable to the boy to the point where after his nap it would be normal to not have bambam there, he wouldnt be in the little's mind until he showed up again.

Seokjin shook his head, kissing his head "i dont know who your talking about, who's bummie?"

Youngjae's sobs deepened.

-

After being brought back to the dorms of the boys by seokjin, Youngjae had fallen asleep quickly due to wearing himself out.

He woke up about an hour or so later and yawned, waking up beside Jinyoung made him smile and his gave him an eskimo kiss and watched the elder wake up slowly.

"Silly eomma fell asleep too!" He giggled, a small smile played at said boy's lips and he kissed the boy's nose.

"Guess I really did huh?" 

They both smiled then sat up but continued to cuddle,

"Eomma?"

"Yes baby?"

Fesr struck in Jinyoung, hoping the plan worked-

"-can I go see Taetae?"

Jinyoung sighed relieved and nodded, replying with an 'of course you can' and got the boy ready before he had Mark bring him.

On the way past to go downstairs he heard Yugyeom mumble something, something that sounded like 'when are you coming back? He was sobbing all morning!' But it had no affect on him except confusion.

"Appa who was sobbing this morning?"

Mark took the younger's hand in his ad they left the house and looked at Youngjae, "ah- Daddy was just upset that Jackson stole his piece of the cake" 

This caused Youngjae to giggle, a sound Mark loved hearing.

-

Once they arrived, Taehyung was quick to run over and pull Youngjae to his room with Jungkook and Jimin to watch them and play with them. Mostly because the three rappers were busy working on their cypher and Seokjin was working on dinner.

"Do you know how hard that was!" Jin silently snapped, glaring at Mark.

"Try having to do it all day, just make sure no one mentions him okay? Luckily he's coming home early now" mark said with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Mm well come back in say about three hours? Let him stay for dinner." 

With that Mark nodded, yeled to Youngjae he loved him and left the boy to play.

When Youngjae came home he was smiling happily, giggling a little to himself:

"You seen happy, something happen while I wasn't there?"

"N-noth-nothing!" Youngjae was quick to decline, raising curiousty and fatherly instincts to rise in Mark.

"Uh-huh, well was dinner good?"

"Mhm! Jinnie always makes yummy food! But it has alot of meat!" He said, used to less meat but wasn't necessarily complaining either.

When they made it back home, Youngjae quickly ran to everyone and gave them each a hug and kiss, and ran to his room amiling excessivley.

Jinyoung looked at mark with a raised brow, 

"Don't ask me he won't talk to me about it"

"I'll go" 

Jackson stood up and walked upstairs to Youngjae's room, walking in and seeing the boy writing something on a paper-

"Whatcha doing?" The elder spoke, making Youngjae scurry and his paci to fall "nothing!" He said crumpling the paper.

"What's that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him-

"Nofing!" He said hurridly and stuffed it in his mouth, Jackson trued getting to the younger but he ran, running straight into the arms of Jinyoung.

"Hi baby, did you ha- what's that?" He asked, lifting Youngjae's chin and made him open his mouth.

"N-no eomma no private!!" He cried as Hinyoung opened it up anyways.

 

Jaejae! I love you sooooo much so i wrote a song! For you!!   
((Taetae got my help for this to write it -kookie)) 

I hope you like it!! I love you!! Bye bye! ♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

 

Youngjae had been blushing heavily at this point, Jinyoung smiled softly at him and kissed his head "So, he loves you huh?" He teased.

-

Youngjae did not expect to be woken up at 3 in the morning, he let out a groan and sat up glaring at Yugyeom for waking him.

"Yugyeom what the hell are you doing it's three in the morning."

"Hyung there's one last birthday gift,"

Curiousty woke in Youngjae, he followed him out of the room and into the kitchen.

He didnt expect what he saw, Kumpimook stood there with a small thing box and giant teddy bear infront of him and he held his arms out.

Youngjae pouted his bottom lip, letting the tesrs fall as he ran into his arms crying out small 'bammie!! I missed you no more leave!' And ignored the other members, hugging Kumpimook and not letting go.

His shattered heart being placed together.

"Hey don't forget us!" Jinyoung smacked Jackson upside the head.

-

Boys im back hello


End file.
